Leap of Faith
by wolfpawn
Summary: Derek Morgan looks back to how he arrived at the happiest day of his life. M/R SLASH DISCLAIMER: The Mark Gordon Company, ABC Studios and CBS Paramount Network Television own Criminal Minds, I just use it to write fiction. Nothing more


All growth is a leap in the dark, a spontaneous unpremeditated act without benefit of experience.  
**-****Henry Miller**

Thinking back to how he found himself at this point, surrounded by those he loved, celebrating the happiest day of his life, Derek Morgan smiled.

They had been in the arrangement for about six months. Both men were between relationships, and in desperate need to having their carnal needs seen to. A few too many shots and a drunken fuck later, and they agreed that the arrangement could work. As long as it was what they both wanted, and as long as both knew it was only sex.

"Oh God, that was amazing" Spencer Reid gasped, as the larger built agent rolled off him, both entirely sated.

"I'll say. What the hell was that thing you did with your stomach and ass Pretty Boy?"

"You mean flexing my sphincter muscles?"

"Whatever it was, feel free to do it any time. God I love how you're always looking for ways to keep us interesting"

The comment was meant to be just off the cuff, but Spencer froze as his more than capable mind dissected and analysed both the comment and everything about the demeanour of the man in the bed next to him.

"Morgan, when did you stop?" the tone of his voice was what got Derek Morgan to lean up on his elbows, confusion emanating from him, he had no idea what the younger agent was on about.

"When did I stop what?"

"When did you stop seeing this as just fucking?" any other time, the mere thought of Spencer Reid swearing drove the man wild with desire. But he was terrified, the younger agent had just profiled him and he had hit the nail right on the head.

"I dunno what you mean, Pretty Boy" he glanced to the side and was met with a "cut the bullshit" glare. "Um, I suppose about a month ago." he might as well be honest. Spencer would see right through any and all lies, and since he didn't know what the outcome of this conversation was going to be, he may as well be honest.

Spencer got off the bed and walked into the en suite bathroom. He just lay back and stared at the ceiling. Had he just ruined the one great thing he had.

After what had seemed like an eternity, but in reality was not more than ten minutes, Spencer emerged from the bathroom, having taken a shower and sat on the side of the bed, facing away from him, he remained silent, terrified of what was going on in the young genius' mind.

"What happened to "just sex, and definitely not gay", ladies' man Derek Morgan?"

"Spence, in the last six months, I have not even felt like looking at a woman, in the past three months I have stopped wondering why that is, and in the last month, all I have wanted more than anything else was to tell you that I am completely and utterly in love with you Spencer Reid"

Reid shot his head around to look at his friend, fully convinced it was some sort of joke. The sincerity in his face was undeniable.

"How the hell did we end up like this?"

"Reid?"

"I genuinely thought I only liked girls, seriously, I never considered myself into men at all, I agreed to this because it felt so good the night we first did it, even though we were both quite drunk and I wanted to see what it would be like if we did it again. And now the idea of anyone else, be they male or female, doesn't even enter my mind. I don't even register if they are even attractive or not anymore, I just can't see them"

He left out a breath he had not realised that he had been holding. Was Spencer saying what he thought he was saying? He decided to push his luck. "Meaning?"

"I'm insanely in love with you Derek Morgan" he leant in and kissed him reverently.

Looking back on that night and confessing their love for one another was the greatest leap of faith either man had ever made. And as they exchanged both rings and vows, Derek Morgan was glad they had taken it.


End file.
